Frost Fever
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: This is my sequel to Jack frost let it go Fanfiction. Jack wants to plan a thank you party for the guardians for all that they had done for him. Then Jack gets a cold and the guardians get worried for him. ROTG Frozen Fever au!


**This is a sequel for my Jack Frost let it go FanFiction! :) I thank you all for the reviews I got. Anyway here is what you all been waiting for. Oh and I'm gonna put the song in here too. Making today a perfect day from frozen fever.**

 **Happy readings everyone!**

Today, Jack really wanted to thank the guardians for everything they done for him, so Jack decided to plan a thank you party for them. He couldn't wait for the guardians to come to his castle to get the party going. Jack had planed this for weeks just to surprise the guardians. Every thing was coming into place but he needed help to get every thing ready, so he made a snowman to help him prepare. Jack had named in 'Frosty the snowman' he didn't really have any better idea's.

Jack stood around a cake that he made with the help of North's yetis, It was a big three peaced cake on a table, it had white and blue frosting on it. Jack wondered what he should put on the top of it. Jack flicked his hand and made and a mini ice sculpture on top of it. It was a sculpture of him with the guardians standing around him. "No, not that...how about," Jack made another sculpture, it showed him hugging North and the other guardians looking sad. "Oh no...I can't do that," Jack said. He flicked his wrist again and showed a sculpture of all the guardians hugging with Jack in the middle. "hmm..."

Jack heard a yeti from behind him, Jack turned and saw a banner that said, 'THANK YOU GUARDIANS' on it. The banner was floating in mid air and swaying up and down. Jack stared at it for a sec and nervously grinned at it. Jack sniffled and turned around to see Frosty eating the cake. "Frosty what are you doing?" Jack said. Frosty had some cake around his mouth and looked at Jack for a second, "I'm not eating cake." Frosty said innocently. Jack smiled "Frosty." Jack walked slowly over too the snowman. "But it's an ice cream cake." Frosty said happily, "It's for the guardians." Jack said looking down to it. Frosty lowered his head, "And Its for the guardians."

Jack smiled and walked away from his snowman, Frosty took out the cake he had from his mouth and put it back. "It's time," Jack said excitedly, he makes beautiful ice sculptures with one hand then the other. "you both stay here," Jack said as he walks away. Jack looks to the yeti, "make sure Frosty doesn't touch that cake." Jack said as he flies off into the distance.

The yeti nodded as he almost bumped in to the cake. The little ice sculpture almost fell over but the yeti caught it, putting it back in it's place. Frosty walked around "I'm just gonna walk around here for a while until he gets back."

~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~

Jack made it to the North Pole, he crept in the window of the workshop. Jack made sure not to make a sound when he landed. Jack goes into the main part of the workshop, Jack saw all of the guardians sound asleep, with dream sand over their heads. Jack held back a laugh and walked in the middle of all of them.

Jack went to everyone and shook them awake. "Guys, wake up." Jack said. They all stur and sit up. "Jack, what is it." Tooth said. Jack smiled at everyone, "Guys i'm gonna make today perfect, I have a surprise for you all." The guardians all stand on there feet, Jack grinned at them.

 _You guys never had a good party before._

 _Except, of course spent at Christmas and more._

Jack cast out a string made of ice leading out the door, The guardians stood and smiled, they all started to follow Jack.

 _So i'm here way too late to help you celebrate,_

 _to plan this party date, if I may._

Jack then sneezed, two little snowman came out of thin air. The little snowman looked at each other and ran away. The guardians look at the two little snowman. All of their eyes widen, they see Jack making a face at what he just did. Then Bunny hops closer to Jack.

Jack, I'm thinkin ya might have a cold.

Jack smiles at them all, "I don't get colds. Besides..." Jack made snow sprinkle around him.

 _A cold never bothered me anyway._

Jack bounced around and the guardians followed Jack, but they all still had worry for him. Jack smiled as he lead the guardians down the hallway.

 _Just follow the string!_

Jack danced around with all of them following him, he bounced of some walls in his excitement.

 _I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today._

Jack laughed as some of the guardians went ahead of him, following the icy string.

 _Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way._

 _I've worked for weeks,_

 _planned everything with in my power._

Jack ran over to North.

 _I even got some of your yetis to go and take a shower._

Jack flew over the guardians and walked backwards, looking at them.

 _If someone wants to hold me back,_

 _I'd like to see them try._

Jack turned around and walked normally, with his arms moving up and down.

 _I'm on a party plan attack._

Jack and the guardians walk outside part of the workshop.

 _I'm giving you the sun,_

 _the moon and the sky!_

Jack sneezed again, making 6 snowman appear in the sky, all the guardians look down as the snowman fell. Jack continued the journey following the string. The guardians catch up to Jack as he walked.

 _I'm making today a perfect day for you._

 _I'm making today a blast, if it's the last thing I do!_

Jack makes an ice path for all of the guardians to slide on. The guardians all look at each other and grabbed something for them to slide on. Jack looks back to the guardians while they all slide.

 _For all that your are to me,_

 _And all you've been through!_

Jack and the guardians slide down the stairs on the icy path.

 _I'm making today a perfect day for yooooooooouuuuu._

Jack sneezed and five little snowman appear and tumble down the stairs. The guardians all have wide eyes as they all watch the little snowman. Jack not taking notice of it at then moment. Jack braced himself for another sneeze that's gonna- oh wait it just came out. Seven little snowman appear, "They come in three's." North said. Jack smiles "I'm fine." The guardians look at each other again. Jack sneezed again at the bottom of the stairs, making five snowman appear.

Surprise, surprise!

This one especially...

Jack showed a picture that he drew of him and the guardians. The guardians smile at the picture, It looks so much like them. Jack sneezed again making eleven little snowman appear.

The guardians followed Jack outside in the sleigh. They flew, following Jack's magic string of ice. Tooth sits down beside him.

 _Wow you've got us reeling,_

 _but were still concerned for you._

 _I think it's time that you go home and get some rest._

Jack shook his head and smiled.

 _We are not stopping, cause the next one is the bes..._

Jack felt another sneeze coming on "ah...ah," Jack braced himself "achoo!" Jack made five snowman appear in the sleigh. Tooth puts her hand on his arm.

 _Jackson you gotta go lie down._

Jack laughed and shook his head. He stood up and raised his arms at his side.

 _No way, we have to paint the town._

Tooth smiled softly.

 _But you need medical attention._

North pulled out a bottle of what looks to be medicine.

 _Are you sick?_

 _How bout a cold remedy,_

 _Of my own Inventiooooooooon_

The sleigh landed in Jack's home town Burgess, Jack jumped out of the sleigh, "No thanks." Jack said, he ran off. "We'll take it." Tooth said. North put it back into his fer coat, smiling. The rest guardians jumped out of the sleigh. Sandy was already ahead of everyone. The children of Burgess came out and sang too.

 _Were making today a perfect day for you!_

Jack smiled and flew around the guardians.

 _Making today a special day._

The kid gather around all of the guardians, Sophie was happy to see Bunny again and ran right up to hug him.

 _Were singing a thank you song too all of you!_

 _-too all of you_

 _we love the guardians!_

All the guardians were touched. Jack brought his arms close to his chest.

 _And I love you too!_

The children held hands and circled around the guardians. The children danced and ringed around them.

Boy children: _So were making today a perfect day._

Girl children: _A fabulous day in every way._

Both girl and boy children: _Yes were making today a perfect day!_

The children let go and Jack lead the guardians back to the sleigh.

~~~~~~~ **Line Break** ~~~~~~~

They got to Jack's castle, all the guardians got out of the sleigh. Jack walks ahead and turns back to face the others. "Come on! Now we climb!" Tooth flies over to time "Jack, that's too much. You need to rest." Jack looked back to Tooth and smiled weekly, he had his arms crossed as if he was cold. "We need to get to are party chills," Jack threw his hands to his side, "I mean, thrills!"

Jack walked to his castle stairs.

 _Making dreams._

 _Making plans._

The guardians now think he's out of it. Jack pointed up the other set of stairs inside the castle.

 _Go, go, go, GO!_

Jack looks back to the guardians and raises his hand to the sky.

 _Follow the string to the end._

 _You are my vary best friends!_

The guardians look at each other and stopped walking. Tooth goes in front of the guardians "Jack?" Jack was resting on the railing of the stairs. Jack had his eyes closed. Jack looked up, with his eyes half open, looking like he was drunk. "What?" Jack pushes himself off the railing and turned around walking. "I'm fine!" Jack and the guardians went up more stairs. Jack made no sense at the moment.

 _Were gonna climb!_

 _Were gonna sing!_

 _Follow the string!_

 _To the thing!_

They made it to the to of the castle and on to the balcony. There were statues of the guardians on the outside rim of the balcony. Jack half swung around the door, Jack spins his body around, with his eyes closed, as the guardians stood at the door.

 _Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,_

 _Hot...Cold...Hot..._

Tooth saw that Jack was nearing the edge and Jack didn't see it. Before Tooth could stop herself, she grabbed Jack's hand to stop him from going over the edge. "Thannnnnnnk yooooooouuu."

Tooth pulled him in, she laid him on her shoulder. Jack was no longer smiling, Tooth trailed her hand on his cheek." Whoa, Jack! Look at you. You've got a fever. Your burning up!" The guardians look down at Jack. Tooth held Jack in a slight hug like a mother would.

 _Alright, we can't go on like this._

 _Let's put this day on hold._

 _Come on, admit it to yourself._

Jack sighed "Okay..." Jack looked up to Tooth, "I have a cold." Jack looked down.

~~~~~~~~~ **Line Break** ~~~~~~~~

The guardians walked through the Workshop. Jack had his arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry, guys." Jack looks up to the guardians that are looking down at him "I just wanted to give you a perfect Thank you party," Jack looked down to the flour, "but I ruined it...just like everything elts." Tooth put her arm around him, "You didn't ruin anything Jack. Lets just get you to bed."

When the guardians open the door they were not expecting what they saw. All the kids from Burgess, Yetis, Frosty and the elves were all standing there. "Surprise!" The kids said. "Wow" the guardians said. Jack kept staring then finally said. "Wow..."

 _Were making today a perfect day for you._

Jack sneezed again, making five little snowman. Jack looks down at one and makes a surprise/oh crap face at it.

 _Were making today a smiley face all shiny and new!_

Bunny see's all of the little snowman running around. His eyes grow wide.

 _there's a fine line between chaos..._

Frosty runs by the guardians.

 _And a Hullabaloo!_

The kids dance around.

So were making today a perfect day.

 _Making today a perfect day!_

 _We love the guardians!_

The guardians get dragged by some of the kids.

 _Were making today a perfect day for you._

"Thank you, Thank you." The guardians said.

 _Were making today a happy day and no feeling blue!_

 _For everything you are to us,_

 _And all that you do._

"We do!" All the guardians said.

 _Were making today a perfect day!_

 _Making today a perfect day!_

 _Were making today a perfect day!_

Jack walked up to the guardians and slouched over as he said, "A perfect day." North walked over to Jack, "Okay. To bed with you." Jack grinned at them, "No. Wait! Wait! All there's left to do is for me to blow into that thing-horn over there..." Jack made his way over to the big horn. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The guardians said.

Jack breathed in, but instead of blowing in it, he sneezed in it. It created a big snowball and it shot out like a cannon.

Pitch came out of the lair and looked down to the ground, he looked up to see a snowball coming at him. He gasped but it was too late, the snowball hit him. Pitch was thrown into a pile of mud.

~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~

The guardians sat with Jack on his bed. They had snow around him to cool his fever down. "Best surprise ever." Bunny said. Jack looked up to Bunny, "Which one?" Jack said. Tooth took a hold of Jack's arm, "Letting us take care of you." Jack sneezed making little snowmen appear all over the bed and in the snow. Jack smiled at all of them.

 **The End. Well this took me a while to do but I finished it anyways. Review please people.**

 **Tell me what you think, was it good, bad, okay, perfect.**

 **Oh and give me some more idea's for more stories. I'm actually thinking about making a song fic with Jack mainly singing. Or a Jelsa fic with them singing either it be together or just one of them. What do you think?**


End file.
